Save Me
by ilovethetwilightsagagradof2018
Summary: PAUL PUSHED AN OLD LADY IN THE STREET, NESSIE GOT BEATEN UP,THE GUYS KIDNAPED,HAS ROSE GONE MAD? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO? NEW REASON!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I never will. **

NessiePOV(NPOV)

We don't live in Forks anymore; we moved four years ago. We now reside in a farm by Olympia, Washington. My parents go to Lincoln High School, along with my aunts and uncles. I'm not allowed to go to school yet, so Jake stays home with me to keep me company. Dad wanted to stay home with me originally, but after some 'persuading' from mom he manned up and went to school like a good husband.

To make things better, (notice my sarcasm) I'm in court because of my stupid uncle. Oh, did I mention I havemy legs and one arm broken, with three cracked ribs. I'm getting ahead of myself though, so as Hilary Duff says, 'lets go back, back to the beginning'.

"I'm bored." Jake said. It was a sunny day, shockingly, so everyone but Jake and I could go outside.

Everyone else agreed and I put in my iPod, off in my own little world so I didn't hear Uncle Em scream, "TRUTH OR DARE! COME ON! PLEASE!"

"YEAH!" Jake screamed beside me. I took my headphones out and looked questioningly at my boyfriend.

"Truth or dare, Ness." Dad answered for me.

"Shit." I muttered and sat on the floor, knowing this was going to turn out bad.

Alice ran upstairs really quickly, and I guessed it was to get her video camera. The stuff that happened when we played was good dirt for eternity.

Everyone decided that I had go first. "I want to dare…" I left my sentence hanging. "Uncle Emmet."

He said "You can't make me want to say truth if you tried."

He's going to get it. There is this girl I know that he thinks is extremely hot, that's when I knew my dare. "I dare you to kiss Clary on the lips and tell how you truly feel about her!" (Clary is the girl's name)

"I don't kiss and tell." He answered quickly.

"Liar." Uncle Jazzy coughed.

"Well tell then kiss." I compromised.

"No." He answered stubbornly

"Chicken, chicken, chicken." Alice said, while Rosie looked like she was going to rip apart this girl before the dare was over.

EDPOV

Emmett- Damn, she is good. I know where she gets BELLA… That's it.

Rose- Nessie knows something I don't know. The question is if I want to know this.

Alice- This is going to be good…

Bella- HI Eddy!

"DON'T CALL ME EDDY." I screamed in exasperation.

I took a few deep breaths. Cool it Edward. Bella just wanted to say hi. I'll ask her why later. But now to sit back and enjoy the show!

"Lets go." Finally he gave in! YES! WHOO

We got in the car and drove to Clary's house. Emmett went to the door, while the rest of us hid in the hot pink bushes. How the hell did this happen? All I know is that this is going to be good.

APOV

_Vision_

_Emmett at home with Rose chasing him, screaming no sex for a month._

_End Vision_

I break out in laughter.

Bella says, "Shut up Alice! He's about to knock!" So I bite my tongue.

Emmett finally got the guts to knock. Clary comes to the door and her eyes open wide in suprise. Just then I realize what he is wearing. Why the fuck is he wearing a tux?!

He said "Hi." Then he kisses her.

_5 MINUTES LATER_

They finally stop making out. Then he kisses her on the cheek and leaves. She yells "Emmett don't leave me." He just keeps walking.

When we get home he says this "I-I'm s-sorry R-Rosie..."

But that was all he could say before Rose screamed "Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen no sex for a month!"

Then she started to chase him. After they were missing for two months I went out to search for them. After an hour of searching I found them. Rose defiantly went overboard this time. Poor Em was tied to a cross. I know Rose is going to do something bad. Then I saw what was in her hand, and my mouth fell open.


	2. Rosie's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or Emmet…** ***sob***

**APOV**

HOLY CRAP! She was holding a crow bar! Emmett is going to die a miserable death. So I sat in the bushes and waited this is going to be great!

"AICE!" I hear Em yell towards where I was sitting. Shoot. RUN!

**RPOV**

Emmett is going to die! . Then I see Alice. "ALICE" Em screamed towards some bushes "I know where you live remember that."

As angry as I am I went back to Emmett. "Now where was I?" I said innocently.

**APOV**

I was running as fast as I could. Finally home. I ran in and everyone is sitting watching the Cat in the Hat. YES! THIS IS LIKE MY FAVORITE MOVIE EVER! Aw, it's the end though… OH WELL!

10 min. later

After the movie everyone turns to me. All I say is "Rose has gone off the deep end."

Then they all got up and we go to the forest where Emmett is; or was. Where the hell did he go?

**RPOV**

They found my old hiding place so I'm at a new one. It is our cabin in Kentucky. I tied Emmett up and said "Emmett?"

"Yes."

"You're going to die today, any last words."

"Yes um… um… um… Tell Diego I love him, tell Dora she a creeper, oh and HI Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jake, Jasper, and Alice."

"WHAT" I scream.

"Hi Emmett." They all say at the same time. Then Emmett is standing beside me laughing. I take my lighter out of my pocket.

"What you going to do with that?" says the idiot standing beside me.

I say "This. GIRLS NOW!"

**EDPOV**

They all jump into action. Nessie got the door, Bella got the quick drying cement cans gave one to all the girls. Then we got sprayed.

**6 Cans Later**

Bella let me read her mind.

Bella- Edward this is for your own good so SHUT UP.

I listened. "Boys if you try to get out of this we will tear a limb off and burn it. Ok?"

We all said "Ok."

**BPOV**

I called stating my issues first. I then turned to Eddie, who was frozen in place because of the cement and said, "LET NESSIE DATE JAKE OR I'M LEAVINGYOU FOR ERIC!!!!"

Then Edward's eyes rolled back into his head, and his mouth opened; he would've hit the floor, but he cemented to all the guys and the floor.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, instantly worried about my husband.

"He's in shock." Alice stated, trying to keep a strait face. We all thought it was really funny, (the sissy) and laughed for a minute, forgetting what we came here for. Luckily he was standing by Emmett.

"Emmett I give you permission to slap him." I said.

"Can I save the slap for later" Emmett wined like a three year old. " NO!!!" we all shouted.

" DON'T LET EMMETT SPAP ME" but it was too late Edward got slapped. **(A/N HEHE SUGER COMA HEHE sorry mind wanders aimlessly.)**

"No is my answer Bella" Edward said.

" Rose give him your worst." I said. Slap. This went on for an hour. Then I said

"Alice give me old reliable (my old cell. Edward forced me to get a new one.).

"Here you go Bella." Alice Said.

Eric and Bella

Eric-B-B-Bella

Bella-Yea

Eric-What did you want

Bella-Just to get married

Eric-Seriously

Bella-Yes

Eric-Hold on for a sec

I put the phone on my shoulder and said to Eddie "Has your answer changed yet?"

Edward had a pained look on his face. Keep it together Bella this is for your daughter. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-e-e-e-e-e-e-es I-I-I say y-y-y-ye-e-e-s" Then I took the phone, hung up, turned it off, and then went over and kissed him.

**RPOV**

Yes my turn. "Emmett I want to adopt a baby." I said.

"Ok. Anything you want." He said.

**APOV**

Ok now it's my turn. I said "Jazz if you don't stop obsessing over the Civil War I'll go find Mira and tell her where we live."

"Alice no please don't" Jazz said.

"Then what is your answer?" I said.

Jazz said, "Ok I'll try."

Yay! That was easy.

**NPOV**

Awesome it's my turn now! "Jake let me go to school and we are not getting married in Vegas"

"Hey Vegas was just a suggestion" he said.

"So is that a yes." I said.

"Yes" he said"

"Insert long line of 'colorful' words here. Bella I think its time to visit Charlie's gun safe." Dad said.

"Dad no" I said.

Grandpa was waiting at the door when we came home. He said "We are moving to Cordova, Alaska tomorrow. So pack your things."

Hi. I need help. I can't think of how the house should look! So please help me!

People I Would Like To Thank

**Klutzy Saxophone Player (you should read her stories they are awesome)**


	3. Chapter 3

NPOV

I was almost done packing! Damn. I still have to take my name blocks off the wall. "Jake, bring me the hammer. And don't let Uncle Em touch it."

"Hey that was only…" then I could here him count. "Rosie what comes after 2,000?" 'POP'. Guess Uncle Emmy got slapped too hard again. I turned around to see Jake taking my letters down.

"You don't have to do that…" I thought for a moment then added, "But you can."

He replied." I just want to get away from your Mom. She's yelling at Emmet for being stupid; again." By that time my letters were put in my decorations box and had it taped shut. "There!" he said.

**Next Day**

Our flight leaves at 4:00a.m so we can get there at 8:00a.m. **(Sorry don't know how long it takes to get there)** We just got to Cordova. Emmett, being the idiot he is, got us kicked out and now we can't come back. Grandpa gave dad a sheet of paper.

He read it to us. "Emmett Jeep Wrangler, Rosalie red Convertible, Me Volvo, Bella red truck," he paused " Nessie yellow Bug. Jacob your Rabbit has been transferred."

We got in the Volvo. Then dad started to read again. "Emmett, Bella is your sister. Jasper and Rose are twins, Alice and me are twins, and Nessie Alice and I are your brother and sister, Jacob you are on your own." When he was finished we were parked at a beautiful 3-story house.

It was white with a large assortment of windows. When we got inside Grandma was waiting for us. She said " I would like to show Nessie and Jake to their room. Edward would you show Bella to your room. You will start school tomorrow."

"WHAT?! JAKE AND NESSIE HAVE A ROOM?!" Dad screamed closed to hysteria.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jake! Run!" I said as I hopped on his back, and we ran upstairs with Grandma tailing us.

"Edward you need to calm down. Jasper just had to leave the house." I heard mom say from downstairs.

I gasped when grandma opened the door to our room. It was filled with natural colors. You know different browns and greens. There was a king bed facing a enormous window. She said " We figured you and Jacob would want to watch the sunset." There was also a vast closet. **(Cough Alice cough)** I was so happy I ran to Grandma and hugged her "thank you Grandma."

**BPOV**

Edward showed me to our room. It was beautiful. It has dark blue walls. The bed was by a huge window. The sheets were my favorite color. BROWN!!!!!! I love Alice. Then to my very long awe Jasper yelled "ALICE IT'S ALL HOT PINK. In response Eddy [ shhhh don't tell him I called him that] yelled " Get out of your little world Ally. He doesn't LIKE IT." After that comment I burst out laughing.

APOV [ a/n its before the yelling]

I can't wait until Jaz sees our room. It's all the prettiest color ever. Then I heard him scream, "ALICE IT'S ALL HOT PINK!!!!!!!!!" I think he likes it! Then to mean Edward yelled, "Get out of your little world Ally. He doesn't LIKE IT."

Then Bella burst out laughing. I was so mad I yelled "BELLA IF VALUE YOUR SWEATPANTS I WOULD STOP LAUGHING." She mumbled "shit." Mission accomplished. I ran up to my little Jazzykins.

It was only pink walls, pink carpet, pink sheets, pink bed, and a pink frame. I mean it isn't that bad. The picture frames aren't pink, because that would clash.[a/n sorry I have NO fashion sense] "Alice this better change by the time I'm back." I knew where he was going. Hunting. I saw this but it was worth a try.

I got my red paint, tan carpet, brown frame, and brown sheets out.[a/n I got coal for Christmas. Its gum! Remember I have no train of thought.]

**RPOV**

I walked into my room. The yellow walls are as colorful as they where when we left. I looked at the floor to see how the hardwood floors where looking. It looks great! The new red sheets look so good with the yellow walls. I love my room. So perfect!

**the next day**

**NPOV**

My first day of school is finally here! Time to wake up Jake. I sit up. As soon as I do I burst out laughing. Jakes has loser written on his forehead. I can tell its not permanent. That's good. Jakes going to be so mad. Then I see a note.

It says,

Dear Nessie,

You are going to wear what is in the white box. It is in your closet. Go now. Get dressed.

With Love,

Aunt Alice

P.S. Tell Jake that was a little gift from your father.

After yelling at Jake to get up. He finally got up. Now to see my out fit! It was a Arizona Favorite Tank with dark blue skinny jeans and a red hoodie that has peace sign written on the back of it. I should most likely my Converse shoes with it!

[Pictures and other awesome stuffs on profile. Like the bunny who wants to take over the world!] I love Alice so much! Then I straitened my hair. I look so awesome! YES!!!! I'm almost down the stairs, and I haven't fallen yet.

Only three steps left. Then I trip. Danm. I was so close too. . { :^) } At leased Jake caught me. Then he set me in a standing position.

He said, "You look beautiful." I whispered, "thank you." Then I smelled the best thing in the world! WAFFLES! I walked into the kitchen, and I was right mom had a plate of waffles waiting for me.


	5. school and the wonder of cowboy outfits

**NPOV**

As I got into my car I blared my favorite music ever. Well, my favorite band ever. Thanks to Uncle Jazz it was Paramore! I had just gotten their new CD Brand New Eyes. Good thing it was in my CD player. My favorite song just turned on and I started to sing with it.

_The Only Exception_

_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind. he broke his own heart_

_And I watched as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling you are the only exception _

_you are the only exception,_

_you are the only exception,_

_you are the only exception,_

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone but keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable _

_Distance and up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm_

_content with loneliness._

_Cause none of it was worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception,_

_you are the only exception,_

_you are the only exception,_

_you are the only exception,_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in_

_front of me here._

_I know your leaving with some kind of proof it's not a dreem_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing,_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing…_

By the time the song was over I was at school. I pulled up next to my dad. Then I realized how many people where staring. I think it was the whole school. They are all creepers except one person. I wonder who she is?

Oh well… Time to go to the office! I really need to stop hanging out with Alice so much…**[cheese! LEAVE THE CHEESE ALONE!] **As I walked inside the warm office I noticed that there was a very… Um, how to say this without offending anyone/her… Odd. Yeah, lets go with that!

"OMGWHAT'SYOURNAME!MINE'SSARAH!AREYOUNEWIHAVEN'TSEENYOUHEREBEFORE!YOU'!" **(OMG what's your name! Mine's Sarah! Are you new I haven't seen you here before! You're going to be my new bestest friend in the whole wide world) **

"Um… Sorry, but my parents would not like me to bring a stalker home." I said politely before turning to the receptionist. "Hi! I'm Renesmee Cullen, here to pick up my schedule."

"Oh, sweetie you're sister, I think Alice was her name, was already here. She picked up your schedule." She said. I think her name was Alice seriously, how many times do you meet a hyper pixy!

**APOV**

Edward, Bella and me were going to get our schedules when I had a vision.

_Vision_

"_OMGWHAT'SYOURNAME!MINE'SSARAH!AREYOUNEWIHAVEN'TSEENYOUHEREBEFORE!YOU'!" __**(OMG what's your name! Mine's Sarah! Are you new I haven't seen you here before! You're going to be my new bestest friend in the whole wide world) **_

"_Um… Sorry, but my parents would not like me to bring a stalker home." She said politely before turning to the receptionist. "Hi! I'm Renesmee Cullen, here to pick up my schedule."_

"_Oh, sweetie you're sister, I think Alice was her name, was already here. She picked up your schedule." She said_.

_End vision_

"Hey Bella and Edward " I said "lets get Nessie schedule." "Ohhhhhhhkkkkaayy" they said suspiciously. When we got to the office I said "HI SARAH!" Sarah just looked scared and said "Hi."

Bella and Edward went up to the front desk and asked for every ones schedules.

**EDPOV**

Bella and me went to get the schedules. [I know how to spell schedules now. yes!] I read the receptionist's mind.

_Receptionist-_ _wow, how can they all be that beautiful. Wait Bobert is hotter, all of them including Bobert have the same eye color weird._

_Sarah-!B.!!_

That made me laugh. I even fell over.

_Alice- I only have to think of Jasper naked. One thought. So if I were you I would stop!_

Shit. I stopped right away.

Ahhhhhhhh, Jasper in a cowboy outfit. Make it stop. Make it stop!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES ITS OVER!!!!!!!! Where did that come from? It wasn't Alice or Bella.

**NPOV**

While I was trying to find Alice, I saw the girl that didn't stare at us when we drove in. I walked up to her and said " Hi, I'm Renesmee. What's your name?"

She said "My name is Joanna." We started to talk and I invited her to sit with us at lunch. She said yes!


	6. read right away

AUTHORS NOTE VERRY IMPORTANT

HI!!! I NEED AT LEASED 2 MORE REVIEWS. I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU REVIEW. JUST REVIEW PLEASE! I ALSO HAVE A NEW POLE SO GO AND VOTE. I FORGOT I HAVE TO DEDICATE THIS STORY TO PEOPLE! MY WONDERFUL EDITOR JOANNA! JOANNA WAS MY FIRST REVIEWER! I NEED A NAME FOR HER B.F.F. NEXT REVEWER GETS THEIR NAME IN THE STORY! JUST PUT YOUR NAME IN YOUR REVIEW!

_WITH THE BEST OF LUCK,_

_YOUR FAVE. AUTHOR_


	7. meet Emily

**NPOV**

When I finally my schedule, I looked to see what class I had first. Yes!! I have reading!! The morning classes were boring. At lunch my family sat at the largest table. There were 4 spots left. One for Joanna and one for me. What is the third seat for?

Oh right, when I was in class Joanna asked if her friend Emily could eat with us. I said yes. I sat down. Joanna and who I think is Emily.

I said, "Hi Joanna, is this Emily."

She said, "Ya."

**sorry for the short chapter. I have righters block. If you have any ideas just review them! thanks!**

**your fav. author **


	8. sorry authors note really important

Dear Readers,

I was reported for having song lyrics and having a authors note as a chapter.(or something along that lines) The person who reported me said I have the grammar of a first grader. He thinks I should stop righting the story! But I wont. If I get taken off the site I will just send a letter to the owner. Also I am righting a new story. I will p.m. you all when I publish it.

Sincerely,

Your Fav. Author

P.S. I am getting the new chapter published as soon as my sister gets of the computer.


	9. the first reason i am in court

**a./n. If you want to see what else he wrought it's a review.**

**NPOV**

There is this guy that's staring at me everyday. I haven't told anyone yet. I think Emmett has. He works at the store in town. Going to the store is the most exciting thing to do.

We were on the way home from the store when Emmett asked, "When we get home can we play Truth or Dare?"

We all agreed.

When we got home we started to play.

Emmett got to go first.

"Nessie truth or dare?

My dad said, "No Emmett."

"Dare!" I yelled.

"I dare you to go to the store and annoy that kid that stares at you."

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"YES!" All my family said at once.

"fine" was all I could say.

**At the store**

We got there faster than I expected. I started to annoy him right away. It was pretty hard.

**10 mins. Later**

I was punched 12 times my arm was in pain, so where my ribs. I just kept annoying him because it was fun. All of the sudden he picked me up over his head! He started to take me outside.

When we got there he chucked me on the pavement. Then everything went black. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I asked the nurse if I could leave.

She said, "As soon as the paperwork is done."

Then Emmett walked in. He said, "Time to go little sis."

In the car ride home, they told me that I broke my arm, and two ribs. They also told me I had a concussion. Apparently we are suing him. I asked them why, they said, "He should have to learn from his mistakes."

**A./N.** that's all I have so far. I want the suspense to kill you!


	10. the second reason i am in court

**a./n. If you want to see what else he wrought it's a review.**

**NPOV**

There is this guy that's staring at me everyday. I haven't told anyone yet. I think Emmett has. He works at the store in town. Going to the store is the most exciting thing to do.

We were on the way home from the store when Emmett asked, "When we get home can we play Truth or Dare?"

We all agreed.

When we got home we started to play.

Emmett got to go first.

"Nessie truth or dare?

My dad said, "No Emmett."

"Dare!" I yelled.

"I dare you to go to the store and annoy that kid that stares at you."

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"YES!" All my family said at once.

"fine" was all I could say.

**At the store**

We got there faster than I expected. I started to annoy him right away. It was pretty hard.

**10 mins. Later**

I was punched 12 times my arm was in pain, so where my ribs. I just kept annoying him because it was fun. All of the sudden he picked me up over his head! He started to take me outside.

When we got there he chucked me on the pavement. Then everything went black. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I asked the nurse if I could leave.

She said, "As soon as the paperwork is done."

Then Emmett walked in. He said, "Time to go little sis."

In the car ride home, they told me that I broke my arm, and two ribs. They also told me I had a concussion. Apparently we are suing him. I asked them why, they said, "He should have to learn from his mistakes."

**A./N.** that's all I have so far. I want the suspense to kill you!


	11. read right away i can

A.N./ I need ideas for the 3rd reason. I would also like to give you ideas for stories to read there are many authors I like and one story. The authors' names are ThevolturiGirl and cullenluver12. The story is Revenge is Sweeter. It's the only humor story there. Sorry I can't give you the author's name.

love,

izzy-bell


	12. 3rd reason

**NPOV**

I was sitting on the couch when I heard our phone ring.

Alice yelled, "IT'S A DOG!!"

I picked up the phone. It was Paul. He said, "Nessie."

"YA… Jake isn't hear though he's seeing his dad and my grandpa." I said.

" No I need to talk to you. I go mad and… I kind of…." Paul scared me after he said that.

A./N./ sorry for the really short chapter. I can't think about any thing. Please help!! I will be gone from the 10th to the 12th.

3 Izzy!!!


	13. CONTEST DETAILS!

A./N. I have writers block so plllllleeeeeeaaseeeee help me!!!!!!! I am making a new contest the first person to give me an idea will be in my acknowledgements (a new thing!) and will be the next reason for being in court!!!!!

Love,

Isy-bell


	14. HELP!

A.N./

Dear readers,

I hate to do this to you but I'm going to stop writing if I don't get 10 reviews in 2 weeks. I'm really sorry but I can't stand writing a story if no one will read it. Sorry I haven't written like on weekly bases.

Love,

Your lovely Author


	15. Pauls verdict WARNING!

**A.N./ **I would like to thank Clara, Mark, Kait, and Me. My stories almost over so I'll finish it.

**NPOV**

Last time: I was sitting on the couch when I heard our phone ring.

Alice yelled, "IT'S A DOG!"

I picked up the phone. It was Paul. He said, "Nessie."

"YA… Jake isn't here though he's seeing his dad and my grandpa." I said.

" No I need to talk to you. I got mad and… I kind of…." Paul scared me after he said that.

He said that he pushed an old lady in the street and she got run over! Of course he needed a good lawyer, and I just happened to know one. I said I would check for him. Of course I was debating telling him it was Emmy bear. My dad laughed.

"EMMETT" I screamed

"What I'm playing Mario Cart, and I whooping Jasper's ass."

"He is not! He's just telling you that because he's a pansy." Jazz said.

To see who was winning I went upstairs to our gaming room. Emmett was losing. He got last place. I asked him if he represent will Paul he said sure. I called Paul and told him the good well kinda good news.

**IN COURT**

I was expecting to go to the court in Seattle, but we went to the reservation. When we got in their city hall we saw Billy sitting on the tallest chair. There where two chairs that where beside him and Jake and Sam sat in those.

**30 mins. Later**

The case went really quick. Paul had to pay for her medical bills and say her was sorry again. That was all he had to do.

A.N./ THERE'S ONLY ONE REASON LEFT! Then I have a new story to introduce! I HAVE ANOTHER STORY TOO! Its called TRY ME! Please read it!

LOVE 3,

Your lovely writer!


	16. LaMarcus and Abagail

A.N. I thought that I would write two chapters to make up for not writing. 3 you guys!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight or ncis * starts crying eyes out *

**BPOV**

I was the only one to go to school today. Everyone else went hunting. So I decided to walk to school and back. I was almost home when I herd a scream! I looked to see if anyone was around and when I didn't see anyone I ran to the sound.

When I got there I saw a man and woman standing over a child beating it. I screamed " STOP!" and they ran. A little girl came from behind a tree and pulled my shirt down so I would notice her. "Will my broder be o.k.?" she asked

I didn't know what to tell her. So I quick picked her up and went to get the little boy. I told them to hold their breath. Then I ran home. I set the girl on the couch and turned on Dora and set the boy on the kitchen table.

He needed stitches by his eye and on his shoulder. Other than that he was fine. I was about to call Carlisle, but he walked in the door. And ran upstairs and got his medical kit. Then he stitched him up. Emmett came in and saw the little boy and started to talk to him. He liked Em.

Em told us that his name was LaMarcus, but we could call him Lamar. Lamar was only two. He said he was beaten because he wouldn't eat his veggies. Meanwhile Alice was talking to the girl.

Alice came and told us that the little girls name was Abiagail and that she preferred to be called Abby. She said that she liked N.C.I.S. because a girl had the same name as her. Alice said that rose went to file a report since the beating was on our property and we have cameras all over we have footage of it.

Just then Rose walked in and Em told her to meet Lamar and Abby. She fell in love with the kids the moment she saw them. The next day she adopted them! They know what we are and they know not to tell. They will fit in well with Rose and Emmett.

The End

A.N. The next chapter will be a preview of my sequel! Hope you liked the ending! And please review!


	17. the preview

Preview:

APOV

Daddy's out with Lamar and mommy's in Paris with Auntie Bella and Auntie Alice. They said they're getting me a whole bunch of gifts!

"Abby!" uncle Eddie called from the kitchen. "Abby lunch is ready, then you have to take a nap, O.K."

"Yes Uncle Eddie."

"Oh, and Abby can you get Nes-" he stopped there. I don't know why though. He came running and grabbed me. He took me to his cottage really fast and he told Nessie something I couldn't hear.

She said I had to come with her. We hid in Auntie Bella's closet. She told me to be really quiet. And soon Lamar was in the closet too! I don't know what was going on I was scared!


End file.
